I Fell For Him
by TwilightVamp21
Summary: He was beautiful, strong, funny, and drove me crazy every time he looked at me. How someone like Emmett Cullen loves me, I have no idea. All I know is that I love him, I fell for him. rated M for SOME sexual content, in later chapters, and language hahaha
1. Chapter 1, Goodbye Pheonix

**Hey a special thanks to Abbey Mae for all the great writing advice. I've decided to edit my story some and shorten the chapters so I don't bore you guys to death, again, sorry for all my screw ups so…here you go, hope this is a little better.**

**(btw this character, Alex, isn't based on me, please don't think that. They only thing the same about Alexandria and I is we have the same hair color and the same brand laptop.)**

So this was it. I was, officially, leaving Phoenix, to live with my mother. It was for the best, my dad had just lost his job, and he didn't need the stress of having to take care of me. Besides, this will be a good thing, I know it.

"C'mon Lex, we're ganna miss your flight.' My dad called to me. He had finished loading the last of my things into the trunk of his car so I had no more reason to stall.

"Your nervous about seeing your mom again? It's been a while." He said, as we were arriving at the airport.

"Eh, maybe a little." I replied.

We walked in silence with my luggage. After I checked through security I boarded the plane while I imagined my dad doing a little jig as soon as I stepped on the plane.

I sighed and took my seat. Luckily, I was the only one in my row. I took out my laptop and plugged in the headphones.

By the time the we had lifted off the ground I hadn't even realized we left. I was too wrapped up in what I was doing; checking the Forks, Washington high school website. They had a nice school, at least. It didn't look too big but I didn't care, I just hoped that they offered various sport activities, I was always bit of a sporty girl, running track, playing basketball, and swimming.

Nightfall came sooner than expected. I hadn't noticed the time when I had boarded but my plane must have left pretty late.

"Do you need anything? A pillow, maybe?" I looked up, startled, to see a tall blonde leaning down, speaking in a whisper. She looked to be in her late 20's but she was probably much older.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled before walking away. She returned a minute later with a white, fluffy pillow. I thanked her and she walked off to help someone else.

I put away my computer and pulled out my MP3. Soon I fell asleep to 'Flightless Bird American Mouth' and dreamed of how my first day in Forks would be.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I think…hopefully.

**Yeah, so I shortened it but the next chapters will come VERY soon after I post this chapter.**

**Again, thank you Abbey Mae, I hope this is a little bit better than the last. (Chapter 2, 3, 4, and possibly 5 coming TODAY!!!! btw I GOT THE TWILIGHT DVD!!!!! *ENTER SCREAM HERE* now I don't have to watch the crummy version on mah computer LMAO)**


	2. Chapter 2, Hello Forks

A few hours later we landed. I exited the plane, grabbed my luggage, and turned to see my mom. I dropped my luggage at the sight of her and almost cried.

"Mom!" I ran towards my mother and embraced her, holding her tightly.

"Oh, honey, it's so good to see you again."

"You too mom." I said, as her hug cut off all breathing. Jeez, talk about a bear hug. "Mom-can't-breathe" Gasping for air she let me go and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see you, it's been years." It looked like she was going to cry and, I think I would too.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I haven't been to visit."

"Well, I think we should be going. It's not much of a drive to the house but you probably want to get settled in." She said, clearly avoiding the subject of _why_ I hadn't been here for some time.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

The whole ride into Forks she asked me about everything I did in Phoenix, school, my friends.

We were unloading everything in my car when she noticed the bracelet on my right wrist.

"Where'd you get that?"

I looked down at the silver band on my wrist with the words _One can not love that which has no heart _engraved on the top and the silver wolf charm dangling from the bottom.

"Grandpa gave it to me for my 16th birthday. I don't know why, though. He just said "This is a reminder of what is soon to come." and left. I haven't seem him since, either."

"Well, your grandfather always was very strange. And those stories of his, werewolves and vampires." She mumbled the last part.

What _did_ my grandfather mean by that? Looking at the bracelet again my mom just shrugged and walked upstairs with the last suitcase.

I followed her into a medium sized bedroom with plain white walls, dark wooden floors and two windows, parallel from each other.

A large double-bed, with black bed sheets, rested in the center of the room, the head board pushed against the wall. There wasn't much else in the room, a small round clock on the wall, a simple desk, an end table next to the bed with a small pink lamp, and a fairly small closet.

"It's not much, I know, but I figured since you'll be staying a while you can fix it up with anything you'd like."

"Thanks mom, I really like the room and-" I was cut off, mid-sentence, by a loud, high-pitched ringing noise. I looked back at my mom who had a small, compact digital device in her hands and I guessed it was a pager.

She looked at it and frowned. "It's Dr. Cullen, he doesn't have enough nurses at the hospital and he needs me at the hospital." She looked at me then. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I really have to-"

"Don't worry mom, I was just going to put away my clothes and go to bed anyway."

"Okay, but if you need anything, you call me, all right?"

I nodded. And hugged her for a long moment before she grabbed her uniform, draped over the living room couch, and headed out the door.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. I didn't mean to go to sleep and I didn't want to but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter but the rest will be longer. I can't stand writing chapters this short!!! (btw, yes, Alexandria IS part Quileute. I've had about 3 people ask me that (yes I mean you 'Superdani a.' LMAO)**

**PLEASE if you love Emmett Cullen, for his sake PLEASE REVIEW, he crys whenever you don't…wait…he cant cry, dammit I'm a bad liar.**

"**Emmett, they didn't buy it!"**

"**Tell them I'll give them a hug if they do!"**

"**Are you going too?"**

"**Psh, no…unless their hott" *Emmett winks***

"**Ew, you sick perv!"**

***Emmett laughs his adorable laugh***

**I love the way he laughs XD**


	3. Chapter 3, The notebook

I awoke early Monday morning to the light tapping of rain on my window. It was six o' clock and my mom was still sleeping so I dressed quickly, ate breakfast, and walked to school, considering I had yet to find a car.

In the administrative office I was told to have a slip of paper signed by each teacher and given a map of the school and class schedule.

As I walked out of the office I read the paper slowly and carefully.

**1****st**** period--History**

**2****nd**** period--Biology**

**3****rd**** period--Art**

**4****th**** period--Lunch**

**5****th**** period--Algebra II**

**6****th**** period--Geography**

**7****th**** period--Gym**

I frowned as I read. Gym would be my favorite time of the day and it was last? Jeez, they must want me to suffer in this school.

As I was reading the map I ran into someone and we both went tumbling to the floor.

I scrambled up, awkwardly, and helped the small, dark-haired girl with her books.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry!" I said, handing a few papers and notebooks to her.

"It's fine, I just wasn't watching where I was going."

Soon, we were up off the floor and it wasn't until then I heard laughter all around. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about them." She said. "Oh, I'm Angela Weber, by the way." She offered her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, Angela, I'm Alexandria Black."

"Black? Are you, by any chance, a Quileute?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. My grandfather lived here on the Quileute Reservation a few years ago."

She nodded her head, clearly not interested.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I really have to be getting to class." I said, as I walked away.

"Hey, wait, what class do you have?"

"Uh, History." I said, looking around for my class schedule. Had I dropped it?

"Well, I have Geography and I could walk you there."

"Um, no thanks but it was great meeting you." Her expression dropped but I could still see hope in her eyes.

"Well, would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"Of course, I'll see you later, Angela." She smiled at me before I scanned the floors looking for my lost papers.

I turned around and nearly screamed when there was suddenly someone in front of me. He looked about a foot taller than me, maybe 6'5 or so, with short, brown hair, and golden, topaz eyes. His muscles were clearly detailed in the white jacket he wore. And he had this big, goofy grin on his face that made me smile.

"Um, I think you dropped this when you fell." He held out a piece of paper--his hands were _huge_--as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, thanks." I murmured.

We stood there, like two idiots and I wondered what to say next.

I saw his eyes flicker, for one instant, towards someone behind me and he smiled again. "Oh, sorry. Name's Emmett. Emmett Cullen" He held out his hand and I hesitated. I shook it once and compared the sizes of our hands. God, he could have crushed mine if he'd wanted too.

"Uh, Alex." I said, snapping out of my trance.

He leaned against a wall and I wondered if it would crumble into dust.

"So your from Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah, I am." I said, softly. "What about you?"

"My family and I moved down from Alaska a couple of years ago."

"So, what, are you the welcoming committee or do you just talk to random people all the time?" I questioned.

He chuckled, as his smile grew brighter. "Well, I'm not the welcoming committee and I don't just talk to _anybody_. But, after I saw your 'Grand Entrance' I'd figure you needed some help, finding your way around the school or something."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm sure I'll manage." With that I walked off, wondering why this boy had any interest in me, at all.

* * *

Doodling on my notepad until class started, I soon found that I was writing someone's name. It said: **Emmett Cullen, who is he and what does he want from me?**

I sat at an empty table by myself. That is, until I heard the chair next to me being dragged across the floor. I looked up, startled and closed my notebook.

"Oh, hey there." It was Emmett. Dear, god, please don't let him have seen my notebook.

"Are you following me?" I said, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He winked and I rolled my eyes at him.

I opened my notebook and tried to erase his name but he took it from me. "Watcha got in here?" He looked at me, smiling slyly, and I grabbed for my notebook, desperately.

He, easily, kept it out of my reach as I begged for him not to look. "Just one little peek." He said in a tiny voice.

"No, now give it back, jerk!" I whispered, frantically.

"What, your not _hiding_ something, are you?" He gave me another sly smile and I wanted, so badly, to punch him in the face.

"Give it back, or I swear I'll-"

He was already flipping through the pages and I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth. God, the first day at school and, already, someone was going to think I was a freak.

"I'm begging you, just give it back, please!" I was still whispering, and I knew he heard the panic in my voice.

"Fine, I was just looking." He grumbled, handing it over. Luckily, I had been writing on the back page so, maybe, just maybe, he hadn't seen it. When I saw him, trying desperately to hold back a smile, something told me he'd already read it.

I scribbled it out quickly and wrote something else down to take it's place; **Emmett Cullen, freak, jerk, stalker or all three?**

I left my notebook on the table as I rummaged through my bag, looking for nothing, of course.

Sure enough, Emmett was already reading it when I sat back up, straight in my seat. I cleared my throat and he rolled his eyes at me, setting it back on the table. I smiled but that smile soon faded when I saw he'd written on it too. **Alexandria Black, clumsy, know-it-all.**

**Emmett Cullen, snoop.**

I set it back on the table and let Emmett read, this time. He smiled and scrawled something on it, quickly.

**Alexandria Black, obsessed with Emmett Cullen.**

**Emmett Cullen, so full of himself.**

**Alexandria Black, dreams about Emmett Cullen.**

**Emmett Cullen, Liar!!**

**Alexandria Black, can't get over her little crush on Emmett.**

**Emmett Cullen, is about to get punched in the face.**

**Alexandria Black, is a feisty one.**

**Emmett Cullen, _wants_ to get punched.**

**Alexandria Black, wants me, bad.**

I threw the notebook in my backpack and sighed, putting my head in my hands. I'm going to punch Emmett, right here, if he says another word to me.

Luckily, for him, the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and was out the door before Emmett.

Somehow, I just knew he was sitting in that classroom, just laughing at me. God, not even a day had gone by and, already, I _hated_ him! He was so arrogant and obsessed with himself. And he made me angry to no possible end. Emmett Cullen, god, I hated that name. I hated his stupid hair, his stupid clothes, his stupid attitude. And…his eyes….his smile…

Ugh, and I love that smile, and his eyes, his hair, everything. How is it possible to like and despise him so much at the same time? This is all too much and it's only the first day of school. Come to think of it, I still had 6 hours left until I could go home and be away from him.

Wow, this was going to be a long day…


	4. Chapter 4, STALKER!

Finally, as if by some miracle, the bell rang and I was headed to the lunch room.

"Hey, Alex, over here." Angela waved me over with her hand and I made my towards the table she was sitting at with a few other people.

"Alex, this is Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Samantha." She said, as I nodded, trying to remember everyone's names.

"Hi." I said, looking down at the table. I'd never been very good at this, talking to someone new. So, why had it been so easy to talk with Angela in the hall, or…Emmett--god, how I hated him--in the classroom. Well, I guess passing a notebook back and fourth like a coupe of 3rd graders didn't really count as talking.

"Emmett Cullen's staring at you." Jessica whispered.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen into a trance. "So?" I murmured, trying to avoid this subject.

"So, he is H.O double T HOTT!" Samantha interrupted.

"Whatever, I wouldn't care if he was the most beautiful thing on the planet, I wouldn't even want to _look_ at someone so arrogant, and self-centered as he is." I hissed. So what if he _was_ good-looking, it didn't matter. He had no personality, so why did I care?

"Oh. My. God. What is wrong with you!?" I looked up, startled, at the angry tone Samantha had taken. "He is so gorgeous and he's drooling over you like a fat kid with a big wallet in a candy store." I laughed, quietly, at the metaphor she'd chosen.

"Yeah, seriously, you haven't even been here a _day_ and he's already crushing on you." Jessica smiled, a fake smile, I could tell. I knew she was jealous, just by the way she looked at me. I didn't care, she could gawk at him all she wanted, he wouldn't mind it either.

"You know, just ignore him, Alex, he'll get over it soon enough." It was Eric that had spoken and I was surprised by his words. Well, at least that's two people can count as loyal: Angela and Eric. Not bad for the first day in a new school.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping I don't have anymore classes with him, I was about to rip his head off in History." I heard a roar of laughter from our table and I wondered, what was so funny about that?

"You guys have a class together?" Jessica gasped. "Oh my god, did he sit next to you?"

I nodded.

Jessica and Samantha squealed, Angela covered her ears, Mike and Eric groabed, and, me, I just ignored them.

"Oh yeah, he _totally_ likes you, you should go out with him!" Jessica gasped again, before continuing. "He'll probably ask you out, soon."

"And I'll probably say no." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Your going to say _no_, to a_ Cullen!?_" She yelled. I almost tipped back in my chair but was sat back in place. I looked behind me to see, none other than, Emmett, walking casually out the door. Had he prevented my fall? Either way, I wasn't going to think about him.

"What the hell…" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Oh yeah, _totally_ likes you." Samantha squealed again. God, was that ever annoying. "You can't say no! Just wait, he'll grow on you." She smiled, devilishly

The bell rang before I could answer and I, almost, ran to Algebra II, wanting to escape this conversation.

When I came into the classroom I did the normal routine; I gretted my teacher, ahndied him the paper to sign, but, this time, he wanted me to introduce myself to the class. Damn…

"Uh, hi, My name is Alexandria Black. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. And, I guess that's it." I was, then, directed to take seat next to Eric Yorkie in the third row.

The desks were in rows so, thankfully, I didn't have to worry about someone looking at my notebook. I drew random things on a piece of paper and saved it for later, I usually like to make collages with my drawings or something.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, is there a reason your disrupting my classroom?" Mr. Bratner bellowed. I nearly jumped out of my seat, I was so focused on my drawing.

"No sir, we were just, uh, talking about our assignment." I sighed, quietly, when I recognized the voice. I think he _is _stalking me.

"I haven't given one." He smirked. "Well, Ms. Black has, obviously, been paying attention to my lesson, she's been sitting here taking notes the whole class period. Perhaps I should move you, Mr. Hale, to the opposite side of the classroom and, Mr. Cullen, you can switch places with Mr. Yorkie."

"Yes sir." They mumbled and I prayed to god this was just a dream and I would wake up on the plane and I would have chosen a different school to attend and I would have never met Emmett Cullen.

"Well, hello again, Alex." I heard a soft whisper beside me and I immediately wanted to hit him.

"So, you _are_ following me." I sighed.

"Hey, this time, I was in here first so, technically, _your_ following _me_."

"Why wont you just go away?" I growled.

"Sorry, but, I'm kind of stuck here. For the whole year." He said the last part in a taunting manner.

"Okay, Emmett, I'm going to go to the store, buy a metal bat, and beat your sorry ass into next week." I hissed, through clenched teeth.

And then he did something I would never expect, even from him. He slid a fifty dollar bill onto my desk and whispered "Make sure you get a strong bat."

He winked and turned his attention back to the front of the room. I stared at him, in disbelief, as he held this smart-ass grin on his face.

As soon as the bell rung, about five minutes later, I ripped up the bill and threw it in his face. He just stood there like the idiot he was as I walked away, victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by slowly but when it came to Gym, I was ecstatic. I loved Gym back in Phoenix. I was a very fast runner so I hoped they offered Track here. I played baseball, a little basketball and spent a lot of time swimming.

My good mood suddenly turned sour when I saw who was in my gym class. First; there was the little dark-haired pixie, Alice, then Jasper, the freaky blonde that was with Alice, and, unfortunately, Emmett. UGH, could this day get any _worse!?_

Not only would I feel enraged towards him the entire time, but now I'd feel self-conscious about my athletic abilities next to that guy. He's _huge_!

I changed into some loose fitting shorts and slipped my gym shoes on. I came out before all the other girls, of course, because they were too busy putting on make-up, brushing their hair. Jeez, people, it's just _gym_, not a frickin beauty pageant!

As soon as I exited the changing room I noted Alice, Jasper, and the big guy, Emmett, were just sitting there on the bleachers, talking about god knows what. I talked to the coach briefly, his name was Mr. Conner, but I just called him coach. He told me we were going to be jogging for the first month or so and I asked to start early.

"Sure, go ahead. Hey, did you take track in Phoenix?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said plainly. He smiled at me and waved me off.

I could feel their eyes on me as I ran I just wish I knew why they were staring. Then I realized something; I'd have to deal with this for a whole year! Ughhhh!

Soon the other girls filed out and began to walk or jog and some even attempted a run. Most couldn't keep up with my pace and I felt this huge, smug, grin spread across my face the whole time.

"Cullen, Hale, jog!" The coach yelled.

I accidentally let out a laugh and most people turned to stare. Including, guess who, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

Soon, I had slowed to a jag, not because I was tired but I wanted to catch up with Emmett and talk to him. Unfortunately, he was a little ways behind me.

After a long moment of deciding I sped back up, wanting to _avoid_ him. But then I slowed a bit and went right back up again. I didn't know what I wanted to do, I was confused.

In the end, I decided it wasn't in my best interest to talk to him so I just ran the rest of the time.

When Gym ended I changed clothes, grabbed my bag, and walked into the cool, refreshing air, outside. It started raining, just as I started home.

"You want a ride?" I froze at the sound of that voice and I was completely enraged again.

Turning around, I saw Emmett in a big jeep, smiling, darkly, at me.

"Yeah, right." I turned to walk away but he was suddenly there, grabbing hold of my arm.

"You don't want to get all wet, do you?" His smile widened and I wondered if he ever stopped smiling.

"I'd rather walk, if you don't mind." He wouldn't release his grip on my arm as I fought with him about it.

"What, you don't like me?" He said in a tiny voice. He pouted and I, eventually, gave in. God, I hate myself.

"Want to play twenty questions?" I asked, with nothing to talk about.

"Sure, but I get to go first."

"Okay then, shoot."

He smiled at me and I felt like I wanted to faint. He ran a hand through his wet hair before he spoke. "Favorite color, basic enough."

"Brown." I smiled when I realized exactly _why_ I liked the color brown. It was the same color as his hair and, almost, his eyes. "What's yours?"

"Green. Forest green, actually." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled, a bright, warm smile.

"Favorite year?" I questioned.

"1935." He stated, without hesitation. "And you?"

"Uh, I guess it would be 1991."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Paramore. What about you?"

"Don't have one." He smiled.

"Favorite food."

He seemed a little stuck on that one. "Uh, pizza, I guess. Your turn."

"Spaghetti." I stated. "Favorite word."

"Hmm…don't have one."

"Same here."

The rest of the ride was silent and I thought, desperately, of a topic he would enjoy talking about. I hadn't thought of a single one.

He pulled into the driveway and I hesitated getting out of the car. It was a long way down.

Emmett laughed from behind me and was suddenly at my door, helping me down. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Uh, so, thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." He said, softly. I blushed, looking down.

"Bye." I said and walked inside, slowly. I didn't hear his car leave for a while and I wondered what had taken him so long to leave.

**~Emmett's POV~**

When I had finally decided to leave her house, I didn't drive straight home. I just drove and drove, trying to pull myself together.

I knew that I liked Alex, probably more than I should, but I knew she didn't feel the same about me. But that's why I liked her so much, she didn't care about my looks, she cared about what was on the inside.

And I knew I was dangerous, I could kill her so easily. That's why I had to act like a big jerk in front of her, just to get her to say she hated me. And, unfortunately, it worked.

She had, clearly, told her friends how much she hated my personality, how I was a self-centered, arrogant, jerk. Edward had even told me she'd been thinking that she hated me but Edward had also said he heard her say she liked me too.

I had probably ruined it all by offering her a ride home but I can't help being away from her. It hadn't been a day since she had arrived in Forks and I was already falling hopelessly and madly in love with her.

**~Alex's POV~**

I walked around the house, not paying attention to anything, just walking. After an hour or two of walking, I decided I needed to do _something_.

Grabbing my backpack, I ran upstairs, set up my laptop on the bare desk in my room and turned it on. Only one thing calmed me down when I was anxious, upset, or angry. I listened to my favorite song 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' and sang along with its sweet melody.

I set it on a loop, so I could listen to it all night, and lay in my bed, wondering what to do. After a while my eyes closed and I fell asleep. If I hadn't known any better I would swear there was someone next to me, humming along with the music. I didn't care, because the voice, somehow, soothed me and helped me relax.

~**Emmett's POV~**

She was singing along with the tune so easily. When she finally lay down to bed I forced myself to go inside. Her room wasn't quite what I expected from such a creative, out-spoken person like herself but, then again, she'd just gotten here yesterday.

As I watched her sleep she tossed and turned and sometimes even screamed. I wanted, so badly, to hold her and tell her it was okay. But I'd never be able to do that. I could never love her, it was just too dangerous.

"Emmett." She breathed. My entire body went rigid as she said my name. Had she woken up and caught me here? She sighed and turned on her side, facing away from me. I relaxed a bit but I wondered, exactly, what her dream was about. Where's Edward when you need him?

I watched her sleep into the early morning and, when she started to wake up, I left. Now, I had to go home and face my family, who, probably, already knew from Mr. know-it-all and Ms. chatter-box. Edward needed to just stay out of my head and Alice needed to shut her mouth and not go tell the world when she has one of her little visions.

Trying to be as quiet as possible I walked, not even 3 feet, into the living room and they were already there. Dammit…

"Well, where have you been all night?" Edward asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

"You and chatty Kathy over there--" I jabbed a finger in Alice's direction--"know damn well where I've been."

"Yes, we do Emmett. And, can you explain, why you were there."

I pushed my way through the blockade of the six vampires and ran upstairs to change clothes. I should've changed before I went to Alex's house but I would've just had to face my family sooner.

"Do you really love her?" It was Edward, as always, looking out for everyone else.

I nodded.

"And you really want to be with her?"

I nodded again.

"And how do you know she doesn't love you back?"

"I don't know, you're the mind-reader, you tell me."

"Emmett, how else are you going to know if she really loves you if you don't tell her you love her?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess, I'm going to have to tell her." I sighed.

She's going to reject me because of the big show I've been putting on to push hey away. She's going to deny my love and I'll just have to live the rest of my miserable days, knowing, that I'll never find someone that I feel the same way about like I do her.

"That's just a chance you have to take." He said and was gone before I could reply.

Okay, I know I'm going to tell her. The question is, when?…

**Awww poor Emmett D: I hope he finds love soon : (**

**I had fun writing in Emmett's POV because I made him seem like a big teddy-bear. The part where Emmett and Edward have that little brother-to-brother talk was a little awkward, though, it felt so private and I felt like I was eavesdropping or something.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW…for Emmett….if he doesn't get reviews he can't find true love : ( no he finds love, either way but, seriously REVIEW please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I felt alone, lost, and terrified. Maybe it had to do something with my dream. I'd been having this dream often but each time there was a distinct significance.

In my dream I took the place of a wolf, a snow white wolf, beautiful and elegant. I ran with a pack, a very large one at that. And for the first half of my dream we just ran. But, as we ran, one wolf after the other was killed, pulled into the darkness of the overcast forest.

Soon, there were two wolves left, the leader, and me, the white wolf. Later in my dream, it had turned out I was a werewolf. A Quileute werewolf. And the wolves that were killed as we ran, were vampires. But, the problem was, I knew these people. They were the beautiful, mysterious and alluring Cullen family.

Very soon I was the only left to fight for my life but, instead, they welcomed me into there home with open arms. I expected to be killed soon, probably in my sleep, but each morning I woke up to a large breakfast waiting for me in the kitchen and a fresh basket of clothes ready, in case I ripped any of my other clothes, shifting.

Which was very odd, considering I'd never changed from a wolf back into a human. I think it was because I didn't want to. I didn't want them to see me, the real me, afraid they would recognize me.

At the ending of each dream it always turned out the same; I shifted into a human, after months of hiding, and fell in love with one of the Cullen boys. Another complication of mine, would be; I had no idea which of them it was.

***

I dressed for school, in a rush. It was my second day back and, for some odd reason, I had a yearning to be at school, being with my newly-found friends.

The walk to school was refreshing in the cold air. I listened to 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park on the walk there and, happily, sang along:

"I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. No one would listen, cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here? So if your asking me I want you to know, when my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Don't resent me, cause when your feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest. Just, leave out al the rest."

I had arrived at the school and nearly ran inside, I was so happy. My happy mood dissolved in a tub of acid when I remembered first hour, I had to sit next to Emmett. An in fifth…and during Gym.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself from my fit of rage that was about to flow over and spill, I walked, confidently, into the classroom. Of course, he was sitting there but he had this glum, depressed, aggravated expression and I automatically missed his warm, comforting smile.

"Hi." He said, as I took my seat.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I honestly was worried but I tried to cover it up by being totally casual about it.

"Not much, I was just thinking…" He said, staring down at his hands.

"Okay. Please, continue." I smiled and I knew he saw right threw it. He saw the worry in my eyes, my expression.

I started drawing on my notebook and, when I looked at it again, it was just a million little rings, all looped together but, inside each ring, I could barely make out the words. They said: **Love is kind, love is true, love is passionate, love is me and you. **I grimaced and closed the book. I didn't even realize I wrote this stuff. It was so annoying, knowing why I was writing this.

I was falling for Emmett Cullen. Fast, and hard…

**They are SOOO close to getting together (OME) but…there is also another surprise in my book, coming in later chapters. Oh yeah, sorry for the short chapter but if I just kept babbling on and on after I said that last line, it would seem kind of like an extremely long run-on sentence.**

**PLEASE, pretty please, REVIEW!!!**

**But, yeah, that last line was pretty koolio ^ ^ please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was so glad when it was lunch time. All though I was never that hungry, I enjoyed sitting with my friends, talking and laughing. I knew they could tell something was wrong with me but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. They'd say 'I told you so' right off the back.

"God, I wish someone looked at me the way Emmett looks at you." Samantha sighed.

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed my face and forced me to look at Emmett, staring with this…this look in his eyes. It was so…intense? That's not even the right word. He looked at me and I looked back and we stayed that way for about five minutes before Samantha broke me out of my trance.

"Hey, Lex? Are you okay? You and Cullen look like there's something going on between you two." She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, and her brown, curly hair shining.

"Uh, no, it's not like that, we're just…well, kind of, friends." I said, and asked myself: Were we even considered as friends?

I sighed, walking to my next class. Not only was it boring as hell, I had to sit next to that….building with feet! Sure, I liked Emmett, maybe a little more than a friend, but he probably didn't like me back.

Like always, I took my seat and drew on my notebook. I tried to pay attention to what I was writing but it was extremely hard to focus. He'd be in here any second, sit next to me, and completely ignore me.

He'd been giving me the cold shoulder ever since the day he offered to drive me home, about a month ago, and I couldn't help but feel really guilty. I didn't know what I'd done to make him mad, but whatever it was, I was sorry.

Emmett entered the classroom with his brother, Jasper, laughing hysterically. He sat next to me, still smiling, and asked what I was drawing.

I looked at it and realized it was just a bunch of ribbons crossing here and there. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, trying to make sense of it.

He just stared at me, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"What?" I fought back the smile that urged to surface and, after a few moments, I lost the battle and smiled back.

"I don't know, I was just looking at you." I blushed and looked away, quickly. Ugh, he was just flirting to get my hopes up. "You know, we never finished our little game, twenty questions, remember?"

I nodded, trying to focus on the notepad in front of me. He was leaning across the aisle now, closing the small distance between us. "Would you like to continue?" He whispered.

Turning my head I saw his face was just inches from mine. I nodded. He smiled, bigger now.

"Well, how about this: tell my why you like the color brown." I could see it in his eyes. He already knew. But…how?

"Because it's the same color as your hair and your eyes have a little brown in them." I blurted out. I bit my lip and turned back to my drawing.

"Interesting." He mused.

"What about you, you said your favorite color was green, why?" I questioned.

"I believe I said; forest green, and, it's because your eyes, there green. Forest green." His smile grew even brighter as he moved closer.

He leaned in, as if to kiss me, but Mr. Bratner walked in and we went back to how we were, acting as if nothing ever happened. I guess it was kind of a good thing he came in when he did. I know the middle of a crowded classroom wasn't exactly the ideal place to be kissing.

Wow, I'd almost kissed him. We were so close and then…

Trying to shake the memory from my thoughts I tried paying attention to the teacher, lecturing some kid about god knows what. It was nearly impossible.

Fighting the urge to reach over to him I scribbled on my notebook some more. I needed to get a grip on myself, this was just ridiculous.

* * *

Gym came sooner than I expected and we were about to start running sprints next week. It was Thursday so at least I had today and the next left to run.

I'd have to stay after school, considering, I got detention. Mrs. Hopson caught me writing on my notebook during class.

Thank god I'd only be here for another few semesters. I didn't plan on going to college because I wanted to stay here in Forks with my mom so I was going to college online. Only a few more months.

* * *

After I was out of detention I decided to drop by the hospital and see how my mom was doing. She asked me to volunteer with a couple of other kids and I agreed, anything to keep my mind off of Emmett.

Turns out I should've just gone home. I was volunteering with Angela, which was good, Alice, Emmett's sister, I think, Edward, another sibling in the Cullen family, and Emmett. I had the worst of luck.

"Are you following me again, Emmett?" I glared at him but he just smiled. The Cullen's, Angela, and I were outside taking a break after we'd been inside the hospital helping out.

"Hey, my dad works here, I have the right to come whenever I want." He said, defending himself.

I rolled my eyes at him with a like-I-care kind of look.

Angela and I, eventually, started a conversation between the two of us about…well, I have no idea what we were talking about. It's hard to concentrate around Emmett, and it's starting to annoy me.

As always, the Cullen's excluded us from their conversation, talking in hushed tones. It was so frustrating, not knowing what they were saying. Sometimes I wish I had super-powers or something and I could just…I don't know, read minds, I guess. Or have better hearing.

I got an odd sideways glance from Edward and I wondered what he was thinking.

Angela and I had walked a little ways from the Cullen's when Emmett had started to stare again.

"I wonder what their talking about." I thought out loud.

"Who knows, their so secretive about everything. It's like, if you watch them for a minute or two, it seems like they have this…weird code. Like they all know what the other one is saying, without even speaking. And Edward,"--he looked at us as she said his name, only to look away a second later--"acts like he just knows what your thinking, all the time."

"I wish I could read minds, maybe we'd know what they were talking about." I said, my eyes looking from Angela to Edward, then Angela, then Alice, then Angela, and finally I stopped, before I could look back at Emmett.

We abruptly ended the conversation because of the menacing stares we received from all three of the Cullen family. I glared at each of them and refused to give up. Soon, Emmett had looked away and I moved to Alice, the weaker link, it seemed. She put up a good fight but I had no where to be, I was absolutely fine.

Edward ended up winning his fight, only because he's a cheater, and gave me a look that defined 'If looks could kill'.

"Hey, do you need a ride home, I can drop you off." Angela said, suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and she led me to a small white car but not before I aimed a mocking smile at Emmett.

* * *

"Later, Angela!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye, Lex." She said, before driving off.

As usual, my mom wasn't home. I don't think I'd seen much of her since I've been here. But, what did I care? I was having a great time and, once the hospital had more staff on hand, my mom would be back home more.

I went through my same routine; cleaned the house a bit, ate dinner, did my homework, turned my music on and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, the soft melody didn't put me to sleep. I was anxious to get to school, to see Emmett again. I groaned and tried to keep him out of my mind, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't care if he liked me back or not, we were just friends.

Just friends…

It was too hard. I needed something to occupy my mind. And then I knew exactly what to do. I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket, a flashlight, and slipped my shoes on.

This would surely keep Emmett Cullen out of my thoughts…

**I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! But, you know, school just started back up and I have to do a stupid project on a book I don't even like…**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be up sooner and I THINK it will be all in Emmett's POV but I'm not sure yet…**

**PLEASE, I need your help! I don't know if I should make Emmett proclaim his love to her (AWWWWWWWW) in the forest or what…it's all very frustrating and I think I should do it before readers lose interest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you think I should wait for her to tell him or not…..the fate of my Fanfic is in YOUR HANDS…..don't screw it up (JK)**

**~Bye all!!!~**


	8. Chapter 8, My everything

**~Emmett's POV~**

I sat on the couch, watching the clock aimlessly. The seconds ticked by slowly, turning into minutes. The minutes turning to hours.

The others had gone hunting, I'd gone just yesterday.

Heaving a great sigh, I wandered around the house, searching for something to do while the other's were away.

Not a minute later, I was back in the living room. Great. Here I am, bored out of my mind, and everyone else is off hunting. Bet I could of found a big grizzly there, too... This was just not my day.

My cell phone went off in my pocket and, a little too eagerly, I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Emmett...something...something terrible is about to happen..." Alice whispered, the panic clear in her high soprano voice.

"What is it, Alice? What'd you see?"

"It's her, Em...she's in trouble..."

That was all I neede to hear; I was already running through the dark, misty forest within a second. I'd never ran so fast in all my life. Never. I was pretty sure I was even running faster than Edward ever could have ran. But that was because I knew I couldn't let anything happen to..._her._

I knew who Alice was talking about. It was her...my angel...my everything...

That's when I heard her footsteps. She was in the forest...and she wasn't alone...

**=(....poor Emmett...he's so hopelessly in love...**

**Uh, yeah, so, sorry for such a short chapter but I just HAVE to add suspense to this story...I don't think I've had but 1 or 2 cliffies here. Anyway you probably all know who I'm talking about and everything but do you know this: what WILL happen to the love of Emmett's life...will she:**

**A. Be attacked by werewolves in the forest...**

**B. Be bitten by another vampire...**

**C. Be knocked unconsious by a fatle fall.**

**OR**

**D. Have absoloutly nothing happen to her that would hurt or kill her...**

**VOTE NOW!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9, Apology

**!!Hi pplz!!**

**So, yea, sorry for suddenly disappearing off the face of the Earth for a while; been busy with some family stuff.**

**Anywho, I'm going to be back in school in a week or so, but I'm going to try and write in-between work and all that junk. I'm gunna be in 7th grade this year, and will actually have time during my study period to write. And, if I can't write, I still have LexiV (new co-writer/bestest buddy) to help out. She actually does her work in school though =D**

**And again, sorry for vanishing and I will try to update my stories as soon as possible!!**

**!!L8er guyz/girlz!!**

**~Grr, I Bite!!~**


	10. Chapter 10, Of great importance!

**Aheh, sorry for puttin you guys through another one of these things but, I just want to let every1 kno; this story, I fell For Him, will be going on _permanent_ hiatus. On this account atleast.**

**I'm going to start over with the story (same plot, diff character, minor adjustments) on my new account; XxXPeaceLoveWarXxX The new first chapter should be up sometime today, if not, then tomorrow.**

**Again, sorry about all this, and I hope to get back to writing my story soon. L8er, pplz!!**

**~Grrr, I Bite!!~**


End file.
